fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Jésus Dragonwood
"Dios Mios." ''-Jésus exploding a Roc midair'' History Jésus was born to a happy clutch of Magma Wyrms in the mountain ranges of Stormtide. As he developed, he learned to fly and soar in the air above their mountainous home. His parents often flew out and returned usually with a variety of roasted livestock or other beings charred beyond recognition. One day, they brought back a large caravan along with the food they had acquired for the day, having fought through his siblings, Jésus ate his fill of the scorched oxen before smelling something odd in the direction of the caravan. He broke down the door and was quickly hit by the smell of strong alcohol. Kegs and barrels galore filled the cart, one of them leaking slightly onto the floor. Curious, the young taninim walked up to the strange smelling liquid pouring onto the ground and tasted it. The aged brandy that poured from the cask burned like liquid fire down his throat, waking something deep within him. He began suckling at the cask desperately as if it were a teat laden with milk. Noticing one of their hatchlings was missing and strange noises coming from the cart, one of his parents rose from their position of watching over the rest of the hatchlings. They quickly found him desperately lapping away at the alcohol and pulled him away with a singular word in draconic "Mine". Jésus was powerless to resist the pull of his parent as he was dragged away form the barrel and thrown back to the other hatchlings. That night, he snuck back into the caravan and began drinking with reckless abandon before passing out not long after consuming a whole barrel. Finding Jésus inside the empty barrel, his parent grabbed him by the neck and roared angrily in Draconic "I SAID THIS WAS MINE", before throwing him out the cave and into the open air outside where he began falling and falling. He barely managed to catch the wind in his wings, slowing his descent to the point where it did not end in his death, but merely broke his wings. Stuck on the ground, he heard the rumbling of a carriage nearby with a symbol similar to one of the ones that was emblazoned on the caravan that he drank from. Remembering his lessons on how to assume the form of a human, he quickly disguised himself and made way towards the carriage as a small boy with broken a shoulders and arm. "Help!" He cried out in a startlingly monotone voice. "Help! Me!" The carriage soon stopped and a dwarf carrying two tower shields stepped down from the carriage. Seeing the small child he yelled back to the carriage and quickly scooped up the child into the carriage. Inside a beautiful woman and a ruggedly handsome man bedecked in finery looked at him. After some goading he began to speak to them in the same monotone voice he displayed earlier, learning that the heads of the Dragonwood family sat before him. He was soon offered a home and a place among them when they heard that he had been thrown out by his family and that his injuries were caused by them. Jésus quickly became attached to his newfound family, learning that he had older siblings. He tried time and time again to interact with them, but was never allowed too or they never had the time to interact with him, leaving him a lonely soul for much of his time there. He quickly found out that the family was formed from a group of dragonslayers and held pride in that tradition, forcing Jésus to stay in his human form to survive. After over a decade has passed and Jésus had quickly become a master sniper, able to pick enemies off from the shadows from hundreds of yards away. He found himself in command of a shadow unit, dedicated to eliminating both select deserters and key leaders in the enemies armies. After returning from his most recent skirmishes, Jésus heard that two of his brothers, Kane and Julius, had gone missing due to an accident with an artifact. He hurried over to the scene where they had disappeared, scavenging for any clues as to their whereabouts. He quickly found the artifact in question, looked at his squadron and said one last thing in his monotone voice before disappearing. "Adois Amigos". He found himself washed up with nothing but his gun and his wits on the shores of a town of Fiend's Reach. After several adventures, he secured a base of operations within the villa of his brothers. Not long after, he quickly began to stop caring about whether or not people could see him and dropped his human form after many, many years and embracing the fiery heritage of his biological parents. Personality Showing his emotions has never been Jésus's strong suit, be it from his lack of socialization at a young age, from trauma or from his love of alcoholic beverages. Much like the namesake of his species however, he contains a fiery rage that can burst up seemingly out of nowhere. This has coalesced into his voice staying primarily monotone for much of his speech, even while he feels the emotions on the inside. He has found only one major love in his life so far, that he can turn to whenever he feels that the world has betrayed him, alcohol. Jésus has an almost unhealthy obsession with both finding and consuming outrageously strong alcohol, having flown into murderous rages before at people stealing his booze. Appearance Jésus is a muscular magma taninim. When he rises to his full height he is approximately 14 ft tall and stretches to almost 24 ft when measured from stem to stern. He bears an angular face more typically associated with Red dragons that it gives him a more haughty and angry look. Across his long form lie red scales blackened as if scorched by flame. In between these scales, his skin glows as if filled with the primeval fundament of the earth itself, causing him to appear as if veined with molten rock itself. His eyes burn like a smoldering fire, flecks of a fiery red in primarily dirt brown eyes. His limbs bear powerful black talons, allowing to grab onto and dig into stone with ease. His teeth are sizable and strong, giving him a powerful method to devour either foe or food, while not too big to get in the way. Along his back lie a set of stunted spikes that follow towards the end of his tail, which tapers out towards the end before ending in a thick, almost blade like edge, stained black by ash and soot. Relationships Julius DragonWood- A man he calls his brother, be it adopted or not, he has always considered him as such. Lately they've had a falling out with him over his views on relationships. Seren- A wily kitsune enchantress that seems to love playing pranks on him. He tolerates her pranks and considers her a good person to drink with. Aspirations Jésus has no real goal, simply to live, drink and be happy with his life. Already having achieved the first two, he searches for what may be the solution to the third.